


Reforged

by Soviet



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Gentle Dom, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripping, Submissive Isaac Laforeze, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bit o' fluff, fem dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soviet/pseuds/Soviet
Summary: She was going to drive him mad. She had proposed this...idea weeks ago, with the feathery bat of her eyelashes that he could never say no to. It was the reason she used that trick at all.Isaac was a patient man, but this wasn’t waiting, it was torture.Aka shameless loving on a certain forgemaster in a way that he's not used to.
Relationships: Isaac Laforeze/Reader, Isaac Laforeze/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote on a whim for the Castlevania Afterdark Imagines tumblr, I thought I'd start posting some of my longer works from there since my writing time on my other fic has such long gaps. 
> 
> Beta'd by NyamiRose

She was going to drive him mad. She had proposed this...idea weeks ago, with the feathery bat of her eyelashes that he could never say no to. It was the reason she used that trick at all.

Isaac was a patient man, but this wasn’t waiting, it was torture. It was catching her eye during meetings, a devilish gleam winking back at him but giving no indication of when. It was small nips on his lips when he would kiss her in passing, the scent of her hair lingering in the air when she would scamper out of reach. He wanted to say he hated it, wanted to tie her down and take her affections in hand but she had promised something much sweeter when the time was right. 

Finally he caved in, bursting through the door to her room with speed that half slammed the door for him. She didn’t seem surprised at all, simply putting a marker in her book and setting it aside as he crossed the floor and grabbed the arms of her chair. He was panting, his skin electric as the calm in her eyes only served to stoke the flame. 

“Beloved,” he mutters, willing himself to be still instead of shaking. “Have I not been patient enough? Or is there some task you are waiting for me to accomplish?”

A flicker of confusion crossed her features which upsets him further. Is she not under the same spell? Unable to taste the tension in the air? Or is she tormenting him further?

“You told me,” he forces out, looking down at her neck instead of meeting the eyes now searching his figure for answers, “that you wanted to experiment, to try…”

“Ah, is that what has you so pent up?”

He huffed a laugh, feeling like an idiot. She must be toying with him, she couldn’t truly be so immune. “If that is what you wish to call this curse you’ve set on me. My mind has been unable to clear since you mentioned it. It is in my work, my footsteps, and I was under the impression it was in yours as well.”

A hand brushes over his, bringing his gaze back up. She smiles softly, the grasp on his gives a tender squeeze. “Would you like to start now?”

Isaac finds himself smiling back, no more calm but warm instead of burning. “Isn’t it a bit against the grain for you to ask that? You did say you wanted to take control for a night.”

“Just because you are in the habit of pinning me to a wall and having your wicked way with me at any hour of the day or night does not mean it is the only way control can be taken.”

He couldn’t argue with that, though he did smirk at the sudden flood of very pleasant memories. “Of course. Then how will you have your way with me? I cannot stand the waiting much longer.”

“Isaac…”

“I am serious. I am not afraid of pain, if that is the reason you hesitate. Whatever you will of me, just take it and if it pleases you, be quick about it.” His brief tirade is cut off as two soft hands cup his face, stealing his thoughts as her thumbs brush over his cheekbones.

“Isaac, breathe.” He does, though it ends up being closer to a frustrated grunt of air in her face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to drag you on like this. You did so well holding on for me.”

He isn’t sure what to say to that. He’d expected...well, anything else. A rough order, perhaps even a light slap on his cheek to gain his obedience. All he is aware of is the consistent back and forth of her thumbs brushing the skin by his eyes and the way her pupils have grown wider in the dim candlelight. 

“I will do anything you ask,” he utters, feeling his grip on the armchair soften. She gives a little shake of her head and he knits his brows in confusion. 

She tugs gently on his face, “Come down here first.”

He becomes faintly aware of the height difference he’s holding above her, and carefully kneels down without breaking the hold she has on his face. Now she’s only slightly above him and his arms fall limply to his sides. He feels a little frustrated, still trying to piece together her intent. She has his entire history of teasing and tempting her at her disposal for reference material. He almost expects that she will order him to strip here on the floor, or maybe even kiss her feet. For anyone else he’d sooner turn to bite their hand but the idea isn’t as immediately repulsive as he thought it might be. But she does neither, instead leaning forward so that they are nearly nose to nose. It feels like his heartbeat has set pace to the motion of her thumbs.

“Isaac, I think you might be misunderstanding what I’m after.”

“Then tell me plainly, and I will see that you get it.”

“You are so eager to please me,” she observes, but the statement out loud makes a shiver run down Isaac’s spine. “But I need to know something first.” She starts to remove her hands and Isaac finds himself following them for a moment before straightening. Her fingertips trace over the collar of his robe, he can feel the faintest pressure against his skin. “What would you like me to do to you, Isaac?”

Again he feels a rush of fire, wishing she would just do the deed already. It is hardly the first time they have been intimate, why does this feel like she is asking permission to touch him all over again? He just wants her to-

“Put your hands back on my face,” he says, his lips pursed in the beginning of a frown. Damn her, she laughs instead of getting upset at him for his curtness. 

“You must really be in a state for your manners to have vanished so quickly,” she chides him, but her soft hands again return to his face. He exhales a sigh against the warmth, eyes fluttering closed. There’s a feeling of...satisfaction there, pressed to his temples. She was supposed to be taking control, dominating him, but had given him what he’d asked for. Well, demanded. Perhaps this limitation could be tested further.

“Kiss me,” he orders, eyes flicking open when he feels no movement. She’s giving him a raised eyebrow, corner of her mouth pulled into a smirk. 

“Come now, my love, you can still say ‘please’ can you not?”

He feels his face flush in frustration but sighs when her palms press lightly against his face. Fine, if she wanted to play that game...

“Would you kiss me, please?” The word felt foreign on his tongue, he’s much more accustomed to hearing it fall from her lips in wild desperation when he’s buried inside of her and refusing to move fast enough for her liking. But that flicker of a memory fades as he watches her grin and slowly lean forward to press her lips against his. 

Unlike her brash invasions of his mouth that he’s been accustomed to receiving all week, this kiss is different. She is painfully slow, his eyes fluttering closed as she tilts his head to her preference, her mouth moving slowly and gently pulling his lower lip between her teeth but not so much as scratching him with them. His soft grunt of impatience is swallowed and forgotten, his breath slowly stolen as she only pulls him closer. Her knees part to let his torso bend between them, his hands finding balance on her knees. When she slowly parts their lips enough to allow breath between them he feels drunk, skin hot and mind foggy. Their half lidded eyes meet for a moment before she grins and returns to her thorough exploration of him. When he feels the flick of her tongue asking for entry he parts his lips eagerly, her quiet moan making him tighten his grip and twist the fabric of her skirts. 

Finally he comes up for air, a gasp like breaking though the surface of water rushes between them. He’s aware of a dull ache in his knees but that is overshadowed by the insistent tightness in his britches. Her eyes gleaming and lips glossy, she seems to sense his discomfort. A careful slippered foot nudges between his knees and presses the back of it against his crotch. He hisses a breath between his teeth, face held still by suddenly firm hands. She looks delighted.   
“Tell me, what do you want?”

Isaac wants to scream, but she’s carefully rubbing against his cock just enough to derail him. He finds himself suddenly lacking the words, he’s wanting many things at once but can't quite pin down exactly how. He wants her to keep touching him, to kiss him more, but also for the love of every grain of sand at the bottom of the sea to get on with it. Blessedly she seems to understand, giving his cheek a little pat.

“Soon. But first, a little...reprimand for being so rude earlier.” His lips part to protest but she presses her left index finger against them to silence him. She traces his Cupid’s bow carefully, giggling when he crinkles his nose against the sensation. “Would you like to apologize to me with this?” she asks, tapping on his bottom lip. His eyebrows jump up, before a small smile pulls at the delicate skin under the finger. Her meaning is clear, a little blush betraying her otherwise cool demeanour. Any other day he might tease her but the dull fizzing in his brain instead tells him to nod, and is rewarded with the delighted excitement sparking in her eyes. 

She tells him to scoot back a bit, rest his knees for a moment. He listens, folding his legs once he's shuffled back enough for her to stand. He watches from the floor as the removes her clothing at an agonizing pace. It is like sitting at an oasis but only able to watch the water ripple instead of throwing himself into it, though he supposes he will soon get permission to drink. 

Only once she is bare does he realize he's been gripping the fabric of his robes at his knees, and that he's panting. She notes it as well, and drops to one knee before him. His traitorous eyes follow the crux of her legs before following the centerline of her body to her eyes. Usually she would chide him for staring so blatantly but instead she reaches forward to touch his cheek, a shaking breath leaving his mouth as she turns her palm to cup it. When had he stopped breathing?

"Isaac?"

He nods, not sure what he's agreeing to but is vehement about it. Her smile reflects on his own face.   
"Are you ready to please me?"

"Without question, yes." Idly he's reminded of using that phrase to address another "master", it amuses him to think of how Dracula would react knowing how the current context of its use. 

She peppers a few kisses to his brow and he closes his eyes against the temptation to stare at her very available chest. It might help keep his hands from reaching forward as well. 

"Then let us begin," she purrs. She stands and steps back to the chair where she's carefully laid out her clothes to sit on, a good plan considering what happened to the last chair they'd used for their exploits. She leans back, pointing her toes before deliberately opening her legs to present herself. She beckons him forward with a curl of her finger and he is crawling forward before he pay mind to the image of one of Dracula's generals being in such a submissive position. He is only aware of the glittering smile she gives him, the gentle touch of her fingers on his hands as he grips her knees, and the blissful sigh that parts from her lips as he worships her with his tongue. Her thighs shiver beneath his hands and he feels the vibrations travel down his spine. 

He is always painfully attuned to her body, reading it for the tell tale signs of a job well done. Isaac requires no instructions to satisfy her. But now she is tracing the curve of his skull with her fingers, murmuring demands of where to lick and how hard to suck. He obeys and is rewarded with praises and another rock of her hips against his mouth. Not having to think of his next steps he feels entranced, mind silent for everything but her and the burning need to keep following her lead. 

Isaac only surfaces from the haze when he feels a gentle tug on his collar. His eyes open to see her panting, a brilliant flush across her cheeks and chest. She holds him still and shuffles up to kiss him again. He nearly backs away, face drenched in her juices but she doesn't seem to care. If anything she cleans his lips with careful flicks of her tongue, leaving him the space to catch his breath between strokes. 

"Touch me, Isaac," she purrs, pulling his hands from her thighs and bringing them to her waist. He greedily complies, rising up on his knees to wrap his arms around her, pulling their torsos together while she leaves him drunk with kisses.

As much as he wishes he could live in this moment for the next era the heat in his groin is becoming unbearable. When he lifts a hand with the intent to at least rearrange he is stopped, hands placed back to her waist as he grunts softly against her lips in frustration. Just as he believes he will have to beg again in order to seek relief she sits up, pulling his lower lip carefully between her teeth for a moment longer than necessary to draw a strained moan from him. He gazes upon the glossy and bruised red mouth before him and considers reaching forward to drink again. Then her voice draws his eyes up, "Are you ready for more?"

More; a promise with no answers, yet again. But instead of arguing Isaac simply nods and squeezes her waist between his hands. 

"Yes, please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No waiting for Ch.2 this time!
> 
> Also beta'd by NyamiRose

It was going to happen. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but Isaac was certain of the fact he was going to kill Godbrand. 

After he had patiently waited for so long, his beloved was going to give him exactly what she'd promised. She, already bare before him, hadn't even managed to remove his outer layers before that neanderthal had kicked open the door. He was blathering on about Isaac's presence being needed and he figured this was the place to check since the forge was empty. Isaac didn't know if the vampire had seen anything before the forgemaster managed to bolt to the door and slam it shut, to the very satisfying thud of the old oak colliding with the vampire's face. 

He was ready to go out and stake the bastard right then, but a twittering of laughter behind him brought his eyes back. She was covering her mouth, giggling. Of course she would find this entertaining. Her thighs were still damp from her release. Isaac however, felt as though his insides were being clenched tight between two gears. 

To his mild horror she stood and started to assemble her underclothes back onto her body. He didn't realize his palms were still pressing against the door until she glanced up and smiled, giving the gentle order of, "Stay there for a moment.” After taking inventory of his stance, he immediately felt a wave of revulsion. The position reminded him of darker times, cruel punishments, cold hands. But he did not have to think on it longer than a few breaths before she appeared, slipped under his arms to put herself between him and the door. Her hands went to hold his face and he sighed, relief flooding his veins.

"Beloved-"

She shushed him, standing on her toes to kiss both corners of his mouth. "It's alright. Go take care of whatever it is, and I'll wait here for you."

He snorted in frustration but nodded. Yes, if they were going to have any peace this night he'd have to go see what exactly was so important to warrant the intrusion. And make it very clear that no one else was going to want to demand his attention again, unless they wanted a blade in their gut. 

"Maybe I'll go find some wine, while I wait," she offered, slipping back out under his other arm, trailing her fingers across his torso as she went. "We could have dinner here, just the two of us. What do you think?"

Isaac chuckled, looking at his palms still placed on the wood. Funny, he did not mind this position so much when he could still feel the heat from her palms on his cheeks. He straightened his back, looking over his shoulder at her. "That sounds perfect."  
______

It had been a trivial matter, because of course it would be. Hector was already doing a fine job of wrangling in the bickering between the generals, it was the addition of a partially blinded gaibon coming through a third story window that made things exciting. Isaac left the calming of the beast to Hector, while he made quick work of silencing the vampires back to their rooms until their Lord Dracula returned to settle the current debate. Hector made to thank the other forgemaster but one sharp look was enough to tell him that gratitudes could be given later. However, that didn’t ease the knowing smirk from his face, giving a quick perk of his eyebrows before turning to guide the struggling creature to his quarters.

Isaac didn’t mind Hector knowing of his affairs, not the details perhaps but it had been at his suggestion that he could both juggle his obligations to the war while entertaining the company of the woman he was so suddenly smitten by. Also, Isaac was in no place to snipe at Hector for that knowing look when he’d already caught him hilted between his lady’s legs in a previously unoccupied corridor. 

Twice.

But he would have time to check in with Hector later. Right now, his focus was rapidly narrowing to finding the fastest route back to her chambers and a hopefully occupied bed. He left the great hall in a flourish, ignoring the dirty looks from the vampire guards. His heels clicked on the stone and announced his advancement down the halls, though he could barely hear it over the rushing of blood in his ears. It was only by the gracing of his robes that he’d managed to conceal his arousal upon entering the hall earlier, and while the tension had subsided quite a bit he could still feel the press of her hands on his cheeks, the brush of her slipper against his crotch. Would he be jumped upon his return? Or would she taunt him further over his supper? 

As he tried to quell the onslaught of mental noise he glanced upon one of the many potted urns that decorated this particular wing of the castle. It was one of the few wings with windows left uncovered, a convenient deterrent to any vampires who might otherwise wander this way, but it also made for a convenient way to grow medicinal herbs in an ever moving structure. His eyes glimpsed a patch of aconite, fully in bloom, their purple color almost blended into the dark stonework behind them. His lips pursed into a small smirk. It might be a bit off color for him, but this whole evening was… experimental. He crossed to the flowers, flicking his knife from it’s casing, and cut three stalks long enough to be held in one of the water decanters he kept in his chamber. She had done a thorough job of courting him this week, he could return the favor.

When he finally arrived at the door he noted a slight gap, the latch carefully balanced to be only a breath from falling open. He took a moment to lament that this likely meant he was not going to find her strewn naked on her bed, they were more careful than that, but he all the same took the grace to rap softly on the door. 

“Come in, Isaac.”

He huffed a laugh, pushing open the door and carefully hiding the blossoms behind his back. “How did you know it was me?” he teased, gazing up to find her perched on the edge of her armchair in a brilliant burgundy robe, a small table of assorted meats and breads nearby along with a very elegant bottle of what he presumed to be wine. “I could have been a starved beast, prowling for his next victim.”

“Beasts do not knock,” she quipped back, standing and tightening the sash around her middle. “Especially when they are approaching their 'victims'.” She let him close the door and lock it, smiling at him fondly until he began to cross the floor towards her. Then she picked up on his carefully hidden arm and bit her lip to hold back a laugh, halting his progress with a held up palm. “What have you got?”

Isaac simply shrugged, giving her a beat to roll her eyes and cross her arms in an entirely over dramatic display of popped hip and tossed hair. Then he broke, chuckling at her and holding out the flowers. Immediately she clapped her hands to her chest, cooing in approval before reaching to carefully take them from his outstretched palm. “Perhaps it is a bit unusual to bring gifts so late in our courtship, but I thought you would approve nonetheless.” He felt his chest puff a bit in pride as she made a show of smelling them, canting her head in mock shyness behind the blooms. What caught him off guard was when she then stepped right up to him, pulled his face down by the back of his neck, and positively stole any remaining thoughts from his mind with her lips on his own. 

Much like earlier she was slow but deliberate, purring her contentment across their mixed breaths and using her grip on him to guide his position to her liking. Just when he remembered how to make use of his arms and made to touch her waist it was over and she was flitting away to put the flowers in a spare glass with water. “They’re lovely Isaac, thank you.” 

His hands flexed for a moment in the empty air before he shook his head, it seemed the game was still on then. “Much as you are, beloved. I apologise for leaving you to wait for so long.” With a small flick of her wrist she didn't pay mind to his apology, just settled the blooms into the glass. He wasn't quite sure if it was on purpose, but he felt the embers in his gut spark back to life as he admired the way the thin fabric clung to her frame. The drapes clinging to her hips in particular…

"Yes, Isaac?" Her purr snapped his eyes back to her face. Oh yes, she was doing this on purpose now. Both of her hands placed delicately on the table in front of her, rump pressed back just enough to exaggerate the pose.

"Do I not have your permission to admire such a pristine display?" He smirked, glowing under the tittering of giggles that fell from her lips. 

"You do. But," she paused, lengthening her spine and stretching her arms over her head, the sleeves falling back to reveal the soft skin of her forearms while the waterfall of fabric from her waist down fell away to hide her form again. "You also have permission to ask for more."

That word again. Empty in specifics, and yet it sent a thrill through him. "I always want more when it comes to you. It seems nothing in this world can satisfy me as long as you are present." She smirked over her shoulder at him, lowering her arms and trailing her fingers over the fringe of the robe that was slowly parting across her collarbones. When her hands stopped again she hummed, raising her eyebrow at him. Isaac remembered to breathe, but was still unsure of how to play this game. He flipped through the mental pages of the evening. Right, he was supposed to be asking for things. And praying it would be in her interest to provide them. "May I see more of you?"

She grinned, tugging carefully to loosen the collar of the robe around her neck. Isaac wet his lips absently as she carefully drew the fabric down over one shoulder. She gave it an exaggerated roll accompanied with a toss of her hair and he found himself spiraling even faster into admiration for her jovial antics. She never let him dwell, never made things too serious. Always a game, never an obligation. He laughed when she turned and shimmied her shoulders, the tops of her breasts bouncing out from behind the fabric without fully revealing themselves. The mirth left him grinning and he ran a hand over his face, closing his eyes to steal against the borderline ludacris display. "Please, beloved, you have tempted me for weeks already. You know I desire you, mind, body, and soul. Will you ask me to be so deliberate with my words even now, in the state that I am?"

"And what state is that?" Her voice was much closer than anticipated, and his eyes opened to see her standing before him. At the present angle he could look directly down the part of her robe, over her chest, which he did before meeting her sparkling gaze.

"Hungry."

She quirked an eyebrow, gesturing at the tray of food nearby with an open palm. He puffed a breath of annoyance through his nose, the air ruffling the delicate fabric catching on her nipples.

"You know what I hunger for."

"I do," she purred, hands dropping to her waist and loosening the sash to let the robe fall open. The forgemaster felt his heart jump to his eyes, she was completely bare beneath and the faintest waft of her perfume graced him upon the reveal. "I will do my best to satisfy you Isaac, you have done everything I asked. I did not think it was possible for you to leave me so…" She hummed softly, stretching up on her toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Carefully she pressed against him, he could feel her warmth through his layers and groaned when she placed a small kiss on his earlobe. "Enthralled."

Isaac groaned through pursed lips, fighting to keep his arms pinned at his sides even as she laved kisses down his neck, purring and cooing her satisfaction as she felt him harden against her thighs. He prayed to every nameless god that she wouldn't bring him to climax this way, he had not waited this long to ruin his pants and his pride over provocative writhing. Finally she took mercy on him. "Carry me to the bed, Isaac."

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure," he growled, barely finishing his sentence before her hands were on his face and directing him into another breath stealing kiss. She ground her body against his and his hands remembered their purpose in life, grabbing greedily at her ass and lifting her into his arms. She moaned into his mouth, gasping breaths escaping between their lips as he crossed the floor to her bed. Once he set her down he meant to push her down, but she resisted and remained sitting up as she broke their kiss with a careful drag of teeth across his lower lip.

"Will you perform this last task for me?" she asked softly, running her fingers down his cheeks to follow the collar of his tunic. 

"Yes," he hissed immediately, not caring what it was going to be. He would wrangle the sun out of the sky if it would allow him into her bed at this moment. 

She scooted back to sit at the headboard propping herself up among the pillows. Deliberately she spread her legs as she let the robe fall from her shoulders, pooling around her hips like an oasis of silk. Isaac felt himself quiver as he watched her trace one hand down her sternum, over her belly, pausing just as her index finger brushed her lips. He heard her shudder a breath free hand jumping up to her mouth. She moaned softly, dragging her fingers over the already wet folds, but not yet parting them.

"Undress," she murmured, the phrase forcing his eyes up from the display she was putting on for him. It took another moment for the command to parse, his hands balancing on the edge of the bed, his breathing already laborious. When it finally caught fire he immediately straightened up, grabbing at the hem of his outer layers before he heard a small tutting from her. “S-slowly,” she ordered, pausing in her ministrations. Isaac pursed his lips, taking a slow inhale while he forced his body to still. As he stopped she slowly started pleasuring herself again, reclining back among the pillows and splaying her legs wide for him to watch. He felt a thrill tremor through his torso as he started again to remove his clothing at an agonizing pace. When she didn’t stop he tried just a little faster, only to lament when he watched her pause again. Though admittedly, she did not look thrilled about stopping either.

“You enjoy this,” he mused softly, returning to the horrible pace that made the pull of cloth on his skin feel like grains of sand. She chuckled a little, rolling her shoulders and moaning softly as she carefully pressed a finger inside herself.

“As do you,” she cooed back, breath hitching a little as she fought to keep composure. Isaac felt himself laugh, but he was more focused on trying to get his tunic over his head fast enough to not miss a simple movement of hers but slow enough that she wouldn’t stop again. She seemed to give him mercy when he tossed it off over his head and froze again, letting a beat hang in the air before his hands went to his trousers. 

The game continued for what felt like ages, with her sometimes stopping just to see if he was still paying attention. By the time he was blissfully naked she had nearly worked herself flat on the bed, writhing and panting softly as she worked herself over. The blood was rushing in his ears and he nearly broke composure. Surely she wouldn’t object if the game could be considered completed, if he could hilt himself inside her as fast as his mortal body would allow. But something kept him rooted, the pleasant buzzing in his skull as he watched her, eyes half lidded as she held his gaze. Spellbound he waited, cock very proudly displaying his interest until she finally removed her hand from herself, fingers glistening and he heard himself groan softly. Finally she smirked and gestured lazily with the slick digits for him to approach. “Are you ready for your reward, my love?”

“Yes,” he hissed, crawling onto the bed, all other words faded from his mind. Her legs parted further to allow him to kneel between them and he took her raised hand between both of his. Her scent reached him and he sighed blissfully, bending his head to kiss her knuckles but pausing to catch her eyes. She gave a little nod and he continued, pressing careful kisses from her knuckles down to her carefully groomed fingernails. It took a present mind to not lick his lips as her juices stained them, but then when he’d reached the end of each finger he caved, sucking the tips of her index and middle fingers and pressing his tongue to the soft skin. He heard her moan, felt her legs shake against his thighs and continued. Any other evening he might be bothered by how depraved he might look, cleaning her fingers like a dog might try to remove the sinew from a bone, but each fluttering of her breath kept him enraptured with his task. 

Too soon she pulled her hand away, which he regretfully released, but he couldn’t dwell long on the disappointment when she sat up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Take me, Isaac, you’ve earned it.” 

Any other night Isaac knew he would have behaved one hair short of a feral beast and leapt at the opportunity, but something kept him tethered, laboriously slow. At her words he moaned, pressing his face into her neck, lowering the two of them down to the strewn pillows, wrapping one arm around her middle while the other reached between their grinding bodies to position himself. He was acutely aware of the kisses she left on his brow, the whimpering cry she tried to stifle by his ear when he pressed in, but every other modicum of thought was preoccupied with her warmth and the burning trails it left on his skin. When he was fully buried inside her he gasped, legs flexing and back tensing with the effort it took to not climax immediately. Everything bled away into the press of skin on skin, her neck finding its way between his teeth, their arms wrapped around each other like leather bindings. Nothing but friction, heat, and the satisfaction he felt in his core with each thrust that made her cry his name. When he quickly reached his breaking point he could barely speak, only a fumbling of “please” and “I can’t” spilled from his lips. By some cosmic grace she only replied with a flurry of “yes” and “hurry”. He was sure his heart stopped when he came, body trembling and hands gripping her body like he might shatter without a frame to hold onto. The squeeze of her legs around his hips and shaking of her body beneath him told him everything, her satisfaction, her release, his purpose.

When his mind finally pieced back together he was vaguely aware they had simply collapsed, he was still inside her, and she was running her fingers down his spine. When he made to move, grunting as his arms refused to obey orders, she shushed him, squeezing a little around his shaft which made him quiver. “Not yet,” she purred.

He chuckled, testing his motor functions in his legs by flexing his muscles and curling his toes. “At least let me adjust so that I am no longer crushing you.” He heard her hum in contemplation, clearly unconvinced that was a better option than the current position she was in, which forced a laugh from him. He scooted his arm underneath her mid back lower, giving the top of her butt a light pinch. She yelped, lightly slapping his back with her hands before shimmying to roll him off her. The cool shock of air to his dick from the sudden withdrawal made him shiver, but he continued to chortle as she fussed and rubbed the spot he’d pinched. He laid back and tugged an edge of the duvet over his lower half, still pleasurably pliant as he relaxed among the pillows. When she settled again, curling up against his chest he positioned his arm behind her head to use as a pillow, the two of them murmuring in pleasure at the warmth of the other’s skin. 

“Was that alright?” she asked softly, tracing patterns over his chest with her index finger. “I hope you were not frustrated with me.”

Isaac rolled his eyes, nudging his hip against her. “I was frustrated, but that does not mean it was an unpleasant experience.” He felt her tilt her head on his chest to look at him, but he was still enjoying the blissfully limp sensation pulsing through his body. “It was nice to not think, to not have to contemplate my next move. I did not think I would enjoy it as much as I did.” He felt her purr of satisfaction on his chest and bent his arm to wrap better around her shoulders, brush his fingertips along her arm.

“Soooo, tomorrow?”

He sighed, using his free arm to reach up and grab a pillow. She sensed the attack before he could drop it on her face and rolled away, eyes lit up with playful energy. Isaac smirked at her, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on his fist. “Tomorrow, beloved, I repay you for your incessant teasing.” She bit her lip at that, sitting back on her heels and cocking her head to the tone of ‘Is that so?’. “Oh yes, I think I will render you boneless by the time I’m through with you. It is only fair.” 

In his mind it was a promise, even if that meant locking every vampire in their coffin the next night to guarantee it came to fruition.


End file.
